1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support truss for a messaging sign and more particularly to a support truss which extends over a roadway and which is adapted to have Variable Messaging Signs (VMS) or Digital Messaging Signs (DMS) mounted therein which are utilized to advise motorists of traffic conditions, road conditions, Amber alerts, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
VMS and DMS signs have varying thicknesses, lengths and heights. Heretofore, the signs, when positioned over a roadway, were positioned at the forward side of a supporting truss. A walkway was normally provided at the face side of the signs with the walkways only being accessible by a bucket truck or a ladder, which presented a traffic hazard and a dangerous work area for the person or persons servicing the signs.